custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Calesse
Calesse was an Av-Matoran and later Paladrova in the Remains Alternate Universe, leader of the Calesse's Outcasts. History Early life Calesse was an Av-Matoran resident of Balfe Nui. When Nuva was reawakened, Lanudos sacrificed her and many other Av-Matoran so they would become Bohrok, then reforging them into Paladrova. As with all who underwent this transformation, Calesse's mind was mostly out of order and she couldn't remember her past. As her true origin was revealed to her, she rebelled against Lanudos in disgust of his actions. Over time she assembled more of the forcefully-transformed Toa who shared her views and founded the group named Calesse's Outcasts. The group adopted Bohrok shells as part of their armor as a sign of their unity. Elegy A few years later, Calesse planned an ambush on Berwak and Lanudos at an old road through the forests that lead to the city of Rhagard. Unfortunately for her the two escaped using a Kanohi Miru. Soon after one of her team members stumbled upon the former Patriots, which were lead by Theran. The group quickly recognized the similarity in armor style between them and Xafri, who had left for the Farside Village a long time ago. Calesse tried to explain her motivations to Theran, but he would not trust her words and attacked. Luckily for Calesse her refined rexlfexes allowed her to evade the strike and knock down the assailant. While their leader recovered, she calmly explained herself to his followers. When Theran awoke a short while later Calesse once more tried to convince the Toa-like being to be aware of Lanudos. Once more her words weren't convincing, although it didn't end in a fight this time. Theran told the group to leave and Calesse and her Outcasts were left behind without new allies. Still, she ordered her group to arm up and prepare for battle, as she planned to attack Rhagard directly to take down Lanudos. The next day Calesse and her followers reached the city, at about the same time Theran and a smaller team returned from a mission. With Lanudos personally showing up to defend his city if necessary and Calesse's forces ready to fight, a violent conflict seemed inevitable. However, Theran approached Calesse, proposing that she allies herself with him until Nuva had been defeated. Afterwards, he promised, they were free to attack Lanudos and would have an easier job doing so as they were already inside the city. Calesse agreed. The Exonme, a being which was reconstructed to destroy Nuva, was reawakened and attacked anyone near it. The Matoran next to it had no chance of survival, and even Theran and his group were unable to strike down the create they had accidentaly unleashed. Calesse attacked, successfully dodging the machine's attacks - until it charged up its great laser beam and shot it through Calesse. The Paladrova thus fell to the Exonme, leaving her followers in disarray. Legacy As none of the survivors of the battle shared her views and alignment, her body wasn't moved to the Farside Crypt. Instead, she and the rest of her forces were brought to the Rhagard Memorial, were they now rest. The resistance against Lanudos died with her. Abilites and Traits While not having any elemental powers, Calesse was an adept fighter and skilled in battle using her twin Lightblades. Additionally she wore a Great Kanohi Kakama, which allowed her to run at very high speeds. Appearances *''Elegy, Prolog: Echoes'' - First Appearance *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' - Death *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - Deceased Category:Remains Alternate Universe